Issue 1
Issue 1 is the first volume of the Rocko's Modern Life Comics by Marvel; it was released on June 1, 1994. In this volume, Rocko goes to a very sadistic dentist and Spunky chews on some cable wires which results in his vision being broadcast across the world on all televisions. Its original pricing (as evident on its cover) was $1.95. Dental Hyjinks The story starts with Rocko in the Dentist's waiting room, needing a rotten tooth to be pulled. After waiting and wondering how long it'll be, a Giraffe nurse startles him saying the Doctor is ready to see him, while reaching her neck out of her office. A frog nurse (Who looks like an older Bev) leads him to the operating room. While getting there Rocko thinks to himself how he feels like a prisoner walking his last mile, and that it's times like these that he wishes he wore dentures. The nurse leaves him in the room and leaves, and he swears if he gets out of the situation alive he'll never touch another box of sugar cubes again. Doctor Demento then comes up from in front of a window with lightening outside, telling Rocko "Ah, Mr. Rocko, how good to see you. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you... much." Demento then throws Rocko into the operation chair and jumps up on the am rests, maniacally asking "Now, where shall we start?" Rocko starts to respond with "Actually, I..." but is interrupted by Demento yelling "Quiet!" and that it's all coming back to him, to do X-Rays. The nurse comes back working the X-Ray machine, and tells him just sit still for a few scans, that it won't take but a second, and that it won't hurt a bit, all the while prodding areas of his face with the scanner part of the machine, She pokes his cheeks, between his eyes, beside his right eye with him upside down in the chair (she says it's easier than turning the machine upside down), holding onto the back of the chair, and poking his cheeks again. She then tells him she needs every angle possible while he poses in different real-life art references. After she's done, Demento returns to him exclaiming "Okay, play time's over. Now, the real fun begins!" Demento shows Rocko a tooth hooker and says he's going to sterilize it. He drops it in a bucket of dirty water he calls spittoons, Rocko worries even more after this and tries to tell the doctor his teeth don't hurt anymore, but Demento continues with the operation, and has a moment talking about how Rocko's (and his other patients) pain is his extasy, this gets Rocko to ask for anethesia but Demento yells at him to be quiet again, starting work on his tooth again. He finds the "rotten little bugger", grabs a handful of cotton swabs, and shoves them in Rocko's mouth. He then pulls out a bottle of gas (with poison skull and cross-bones on it) and inhales some himself, he then tries to choose the next tool to use on the tooth, each tool he talks about choosing makes Rocko mumble with worry, making Demento respond saying that he's right, something else should do, while referring to why. Demento asks the nurse for more gas and gives it to Rocko, telling him right before he goes under "Breath deep and when you come to... your tooth and wallet will be gone." Rocko then wakes up to see everyone distorted, tools alive, and hallucinations even more strange. The nurse tells Demento during this that she hopes he wasn't given too much gas, while Demento agrees, and that some people have a strange reaction to it. Demento then tells Rocko to open wide, ready to operate some more, he goes crazy with fear, shouting "Dentist..." "...NO!!" "SCARY!" while spitting the cotton balls everywhere, on Demento, a picture of his "loving wife", and the nurse who says she never should've quit the modeling agency. After Rocko settles back down to an extent, he says he feels rather wonky, and accidentally kicks the top off of a spray bottle of gas. The bottle says to keep away from open flame, following Demento saying it stinks in the room and lights a match. It explodes and Rocko exclaims "MY TOOTH!" while flying off. At the end, Rocko, Demento, and presumably the nurse, are at St. Nick O'Time Hospital. Spunky is with Rocko as he tells him he's going to cut down on the sweets and bursh after every meal. The story ends with Demento joking that "misery DOES love company" since they're side by side in the room. This Is A Test! Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky are at Rocko's home watching television in his living room. Heffer talks about how greasy the Pasture Puffies he's eating are, and also the remote he's holding. Rocko talks about how "Springsteen was right, we've got more than 57 channels and there's nothing on." Meanwhile, Spunky eats the mess Heffer has made with his food. Heffer flips through multiple channels, with each pointless program, Rocko gets more annoyed. He finally gets mad enough to ask Heffer for the clicker. They fight for it since Heffer says his favorite show is on in 20 minutes, but Rocko exclaims he'll have driven him crazy by then. While they're arguing, Spunky chews on a TV wire and gets electrocuted. Rocko worries for him while Heffer makes a joke about how Spunky "sure is a live wire." Rocko panics and unplugs the wire from the TV, stopping the energy current and Spunky to stop being electrocuted. Heffer then points out to Rocko that he's on TV and to check for sound. Rocko chants "Testing one two three" with his TV giving the feedback. Heffer questions if everyone is getting the signal everywhere, and they are. Spunky then starts to clean himself, much to the shock and worry of Rocko and Heffer. Mr. Bighead then arrives at the door and asks if he knows what Spunky is doing on his TV, Rocko tells him no, but he knows what he's going to do outside, as spunky runs out the door. While Spunky goes towards a fire hydrant, people from around the world discover it's on every channel. After a moment of searching, he comes up on the fire hydrant. Heffer and Rocko both worry about it being broadcasted, but he does it anyway. After worldwide reactions to the event, an Eyewhitless News Van pulls up next to Rocko, Spunky, and Heffer. Willy D. Weasel steps out and offers one million dollars for Spunky, whom he calls a station. Heffer likes the sound of it, but Rocko yells at him that he is not for sale. Willy raises the price to two million, Heffer gets more excited, but Rocko still denies the offer. Willy goes through five million, ten million, and twenty five million dollars for Spunky. Rocko shouts at him no even still. He still tries to persuade him, talking about what all he can buy with the money. He insults the viewers live talking about how they want to be cheated, resulting in everyone around the neighborhood to attack him. The story ends with Rocko getting an idea to let everyone broadcast themselves for 15 minutes, calling back to the beginning of the story where a random program informed a pop artist claimed in the near future, everyone will get 15 minutes of fame. Characters Rocko Heffer Spunky Mr. Bighead Mrs. Bighead Doctor Demento Filburt Mr. Dupette Willy D. Weasel Leon (no lines) Chuck (no lines) Slippy the Slug (no lines) Earl Gladys Hippo (no lines) Frog Nurse Waiting Room Giraffe Waiting Room patients French Frog couple China couple Russian Bear couple Featured Ads In every comic, there are ads for other merchandise from other franchises, could be games, home video releases, or anything else. The following list shows in chronological order what ads appeared in this issue. * Flair Presents: The Marvel Universe Inaugural Edition * Chef Boyardee: Exclusive Offer for Glow in the Dark posters of X-Men * 1994 Fleer Ultra Baseball Trading Cards sets and packs (2 page ad article) * Ultima: The False Prophet SNES Game * Bullpen Bulletins: Marvel Comics Sales (2 page ad catalog list) * Upper Deck: Sports Trading Cards * Smilin' Stan Lee's Coming To Your TV!: HSC Megashow Promo * Crunch n' Munch Popcorn: Marvel Comics Trading Cards in every box * Beavis & Butthead Trading Cards Trivia * There's a reference to Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic in "This Is A Test!" when Heffer is flipping through channels. A program in one panel shows the machine and the dialogue "...so order the new Suck-O-Matic now!" * The nurse in "Dental Hijynks" makes a reference to No Pain, No Gain by saying the phrase as what she calls "a little dental humor." * In "This is a Test!" Rocko has a Spiderman color-box poster, referencing the Marvel Comics the stories are made under. * In "Dental Hijynks" at the end, a default character model for Spunky is placed in the picture, and it looks slightly odd pasted on Rocko. The model is the same one used as his main picture on this wikia as well. * The cover of this issue has a reference to Trash-O-Madness with the green blob Spunky chews on being at the bottom. Goofs * In one panel of "This Is A Test!" Heffer's mouth is yellow like his body, not orange. Gallery Suck.png|The "Sucker For The Suck-O-Matic" reference. Heffererror.png|Heffer's mouth coloring error. SpunkyA1.png|Spunky's default design placed in the panel. Spidermanmarvelcomic.png|Rocko's multi-colored poster of Spiderman above his couch in "This is A Test!" Category:Rocko's Modern Life (Comic) Issues